


Gather

by peoriapeoria



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/pseuds/peoriapeoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain America 2 spoiler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gather

_I remember him_  
Memory  
I  
Him, there's an I  
Must have a past

My mission  
The target  
He gave up  
He gave me a chance

I pulled him ashore  
Fished myself out  
They came took him

My face revealed  
 _This place says_  
I'm no hero  
I was a tool

Didn't want memory  
Needed them stolen  
Unmade  
Unraveled.

To the end of the line  
Gather the jagged pieces  
Together


End file.
